I've Lost My Mind
by MsAsumness
Summary: Hey folks! Just came to bring some magic. Ruin some feels. Destroy some lives. Make you cry for the first time in forever! :D I do not own My Candy Love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks! It's been a while. I have been working on a story because I wanted to mess with your emotions for old times sake. If you read the story "Get Out" (for those who don't remember, it is the thing with Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysander, Ethan, Maximus, The thugs, goons, and maids, and the island) It is a spin off. Did Maximus really die? What ever happened to Nathaniel and Lysander? (Spoiler Alert from the latest episode included in it ^.^) Has Castiel lost his sanity dealing with all that happened in his life? Tune in to find out!

I'm not kidding. It is 6 pages long so far.

In the mean time, I work at Wally World and would really rather have my art seen and be able to support myself off my stuff. Funny doodles and rants. Kind of like The Oatmeal, Cyanide and Happiness, and The Far Side Gallery. Like My Facebook Page. It is called MsAsumness. The picture icon for this story is the Facebook profile picture for the page! Tell your friends! Calling all readers! Thanks guys!

As a matter of fact, that story will start as Chapter 2 of this one! So Thanks again! I'm ready to post it already. I have all my ideas, just trying to link them. Right now it's like I know what happens, but I can't really explain why. So I'm working on it, but be ready. I'm gonna punch you in the feels.


	2. Get Out The Final Chapter

**Hey folks! Long time no see! Just came to do a spinoff of the one…the only…GET OUT! You remember? The story with Nathaniel and Castiel and Lysander and Maximus and the thugs and the maids and butlers and goons and the island and the guns and Ethan and yeah….if you haven't read that, read it…it is amazing….ish…yeah…anyway here's a story.**

 **OH YEAH! Spoiler for Episode 31 and 30 ahead! I do not own MCL**

" _I gotta find a hobby."  
Castiel sat in the sand on his island's beach, drawing circles in the sand with his fingers. It had been four months since Maximus committed suicide, leaving him all his assets. You'd think owning an entire island would have made him happy.  
Nope._

 _It just made him bored. He could find a job to pass the time, but the last thing he needed was more money coming. He had an island, yachts, servants, everything he could ask for, yet he wasn't happy. Still, he had his freedom. No more force. Maximus had forced him into marriage, forced him to move in. Forced him into bed. Forced him to eat, sleep. Leave his entire life behind. He'd forced him to leave Nathaniel._

 _Nath._

 _Castiel thought he loved Nathaniel, especially when he put up with Maximus and his manipulative ways for all those years for him. And he did. He loved Nathaniel. Tragically, Nathaniel hadn't loved him. Castiel had found that out the hard way. He shook his head, trying to forget those memories. Old days. He was a new person with a new life. Yeah he had nobody close to talk to. He still spoke to his old friend Iris, but they barely had time to chat, what with her going to college and all. He was lonely on this island._

" _Castiel!"  
He lifted his head, eyes scanning the scenery for the source of the sound, which turned out to be Nina. She was the head maid's daughter. A lot of the servants had not been happy working for Maximus, mostly because he was abusive to them as well, but also because he would not allow them to bring their families with them when he moved. He moved so frequently and spontaneously they rarely had time to make plans for their children and living situations before he would jump to the next place. Still, they wouldn't find wages like their anywhere else. He did pay them ridiculous amounts, and for that they put up with him. After Maximus's death, Castiel not only had the island mansion rebuilt, but had houses built around the island for the maids and butlers and their families. _

" _What's wrong sweetie?"  
The child ran up to him, blonde ponytails bouncing as she skipped through the sand. _

" _You have a phone call! My mom says it's important!"  
She handed him his cell phone. _

" _Thanks, Nina. Go find your mommy."  
"Okay."  
She ran off. Castiel put the phone to his ear. _

" _Hello?"  
"Castiel?"  
"Iris?"  
"Castiel, Lysander was hit by a car this morning and he is in the hospital and he wasn't breathing and he flatlined and he-"  
"Woah woah woah! Slow down! What's going on?"  
"Lysander got hit by a car this morning! It doesn't look good!"  
"Wha-I-where is he? Is he alive? What hospital is he in?"  
"Sucrette City Hospital. Candy and I have been trying to get into his hospital room for hours but this nurse won't let us anywhere near him."  
"Okay. I'm coming. Hang on."  
Castiel jumped to his feet and ran across the beach to his car, reaching into his pocket for his keys.  
"Which one is it?"  
House keys, gate keys, car keys, yacht keys, speedboat keys- SPEED BOAT KEYS! Why was he looking for the car keys? He's on an island. Surely he wouldn't get off of it in a car. He hurried to one of the speedboats, and took off across the sea, practically flying across the surface of the water. _

__30 minutes later__

 _On the mainland, he made his way to the hospital where he found Iris nervously pacing in the lobby of the hospital. She smiled when she saw him._

" _Hey, Cas…it's great to see you."  
They embraced._

" _Hey Iris. I'm glad to see you too. How's he doing? Any updates?"  
"He's stable now. We can go in and see him if we want."  
"Great. Which room is he in?"  
"144. It is on the next floor."  
"Got it. You coming up?"  
"Nah. I'm supposed to keep an eye out for Nathaniel. Leigh is already up there. No more than two people at a time. The doctors don't want to get him too excited."  
Castiel froze._

 _Nathaniel is coming? It's been so long. Will he remember me? What if he doesn't remember me? Wait- why is Nathaniel coming? He hates Lysander! What if…what if he knows I'm here and wants to talk. I'm not going through this again. I won't-_

" _You okay, Castiel?"  
He snapped out of it._

" _Y-yeah. You said 144 on the second floor?"  
"Yeah."  
"Got it."_

 _….x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..xxx.x.x.x.x…._

 _After what seemed like hours, the elevator stopped, chrome doors sliding open to reveal…another plain white hallway._

" _141…142….143…"  
He reached the last door on the left of the hallway. _

" _144."  
He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. _

__xxxxxx_  
"So let me get this straight...you don't know how you got here or what happened?"  
"No. Leigh won't tell me anything. The doctors won't either. I heard them talking earlier…one of the nurses said something about keeping me calm. They don't want to get me excited."  
"Why not? What's wrong? You aren't going to kill over on me are you?"  
A small smile played on his lips. _

" _I'd never leave you."  
He reached over, taking Castiel's hand into his.  
"God it's good to see you."  
Castiel's smile vanished and he pulled his hand away. _

" _Lys…Lys, I-"  
"Hey, babe! How ya feeling?"  
Nathaniel entered the room, unaware of his ex standing there in mild confusion. _

" _I'm great, Nate. I'm so glad you made it."  
Nathaniel jumped up onto the bed, kneeling next to the silver haired man. He hugged Lysander and the they kissed. Only when they separated did Nathaniel notice Castiel's presence. _

" _Cas…hey…"  
Castiel stared back, his mind still processing what he just saw. Nathaniel held his arms out._

" _You gonna hug me or…?"  
"Uh…y-yeah! Yeah, okay."  
Castiel hugged Nathaniel and they separated, an awkward air between them. Lysander smiled, head in the clouds. He remembered both of the young men, but the history between all of them was foreign to him now. Nathaniel glanced over to Lysander, who sat tracing circles on the white linen sheets of his hospital bed, before leaning in close to Castiel._

" _Hallway."  
He smiled at Lysander._

" _I'll be back, Lys."  
"Excellent."_

 _(In The Hallway)  
"Well…you two seem to get along very well."  
Castiel could barely maintain eye contact. Nathaniel sighed._

" _Cas…I never stopped loving you. You know that, right-"  
"Stop. This is already complicated enough. MsAsumness hasn't even written out an explanation for your sudden relationship with Lysander. Don't start adding extra bits yet. Hold on."  
Nathaniel looked at his watch as I typed random things to fill this in because I just wanted to make Lys and Nath a relationship. (I'm thinking this up as I go.)_

 _Nathaniel waited until I stopped rambling and looked into Castiel's eyes._

" _You're probably confused about what you just saw in there-"  
"MsAsumness just said that. Just explain it so we can get to whatever story she thinks up."  
"Okay! Okay…last time you saw us…the day Maximus…burned you…we were sent home on a single boat. It took us about three days to get home by boat and when you are stuck in such a small space with someone for so long and you can't walk away, you wind up talking to each other. We talked and wound up getting over our issues with each other. We became friends. Then as time went on we became close friends. Then this past Christmas, we wound up under the mistletoe together. From there on we just kind of went with the flow."  
"Okay…why am I here?"  
"Lysander was hit by a car! I know he hurt you. We both hurt you. But at least act like you want to support him."  
"I showed up didn't, I?"  
"Yeah…I guess you did."_  
_XAXAXA_

 _You are afraid of being alone._

Castiel sat up in bed.

"Alright, Castiel. The doctor is ready to see you."  
Castiel shook his head, waking up from his dream.

"Help him up."  
Two large men wearing all white with medical scrubs and badges came to him, easing him out of bed. They silently walked the neverending white halls for what felt like forever until they came to a large pair of silver double doors. The orderly pushed one open.

"Doctor, Castiel is here."  
"Bring him in."  
Castiel was brought into the room and made to sit on the long chair. The pale-clothed men quickly left, closing the doors behind them.

"Castiel, how are you feeling today?"  
Castiel silently watched the man, becoming horrifyingly confused as time progressed.

"Do you know who I am?"  
Tears welled up in the raven haired man's eyes as he shook his head. The doctor wrote something on his clipboard and removed his glasses, exhaling from exhaustion.

"We do this everyday, Castiel. You still don't know who I am?"  
"No…why am I here? What did I do? Why am I here? Are you going to hurt me? Please don't hurt me."  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I am your therapist, Dr. Johnny Brown. You are in the Sweet Amoris asylum. You have been here for nine years now."  
"Nine years…doctor…doctor, how old am I?"

"You are twenty seven, Castiel."  
"Twenty seven…"  
"When was the last time you went outside?"  
Castiel still wasn't sure how he got there, much less when he went outside. He shrugged and shook his head.

"I'm so confused."  
"You need some fresh air. Why don't you step outside for a moment and then we'll try again?"  
He pressed a button on his desk and the two men in all white who Castiel figured were orderlies of some sort returned, helping him from his seat as he weakly protested. They opened the double doors on the opposite side of the doctor's office and stepped out with Castiel. Immediately, a cold breeze caught him off guard as his hospital gown was swept upward with the wind. He stepped back in fear but the men pulled him forward.

"It is alright, Castiel. Nobody is going to hurt you here."

Castiel looked down and wiggled his toes in the dark green grass beneath him. From his distance, he could see past the ash colored stone walls that surrounded the yard to see the dark green grass stretching all the way to the mountain-lined horizon. The sky was completely gray as if a storm was coming, and the mountain tops had disappeared into the low hanging clouds. Other than the occasional pond or patch of wildflowers, the background was dull and deathly.

And most importantly, empty.

Not another building or town as far as the eye could see.

"You have 20 minutes. Stretch your legs, take a breath, get some sunlight. Relax."  
The men released him and stepped back to let him relax. He was the only one in the yard, but at least he now had time to sit and think without that doctor asking him confusing questions-

"CASTIEL!"  
He jumped as his soul nearly left his body. He knew that voice. Before he could turn to face the source, he was thrown up against the stone wall. His face smashed into a large stone, and the impact blinded him for only seconds before he felt a familiar hand tangled up into his hair. He was snatched back and thrown to the ground.

"You miss me, babe?"  
Castiel laid on his back, blankly staring up at his husband.

"Where ya been, Cas?"  
He was grabbed by the front of his hospital gown and yanked to his feet.

"You've been here relaxing without me? I thought you loved me. One minute you're there and next thing I know you aren't."  
_(Inside the Asylum)_

Dr. Brown stood next to the asylum's owner Marshalla, watching the psychotic man out in the yard.

"What's wrong with this one again?"  
"He's gone mad. They found him sitting in the middle of the Amour Sucre town square screaming bloody murder. He was holding his leg and just panicking until someone called the police. When the cops got there he started crying but laughing again. He really is a disturbed individual. He keeps muttering something about someone named Maximus when I can get him to talk, but almost every day he walks into here and he can barely remember who he is or where he is. He doesn't have any injuries. No signs of drug use. He has lost his mind."  
"Do what you can. If that doesn't work, we can just keep him sedated."  
"I've done all I can. He's been here for so long and he has made no progress."  
"Have the orderlies handle it."  
_(In the Yard)_

Castiel laid on his back, coughing as the bitter, red fluid filled his throat.

"Don't let me have to tell you again. I want you home by tonight."  
Soon enough, Castiel's vision was blocked by two men.  
"You look stressed, Castiel."  
"Are you stressed?"  
Castiel sighed. He knew what was coming. It had happened before, but he could barely remember where or when.

"Just get it over with."  
The men looked at each other before one of them sat him up. The other held out his hand.

"Arm."  
Castiel held up his arm, scrunching his eyes shut as the needle went into his arm. The large dose of mystery medicine was pumped into his veins, and almost immediately he felt himself falling. He was caught again and the men brought him to his feet. They took him to his room and sat him on his bed.  
"You know the drill, Castiel. Just let it happen and it will be over faster than you think."  
Castiel sadly nodded before holding his arms out as best as he could. His energy was fading fast and he was at the end of his energy for the day. The orderlies pulled the long sleeved jacket over his front, buckling and pulling all the straps down his back. They then took the ends of the sleeves and wrapped them around his body, finishing attaching the straight jacket in the back.

"Just take it easy, at least for tonight."  
He was left alone with his thoughts.

He woke up the next morning to a finger on his back, tracing the muscles from the top of his shoulders down. He heard a sniffling noise followed by the feeling of someone's breath on his cheek.

"Castiel…wake up…"  
Castiel closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep and hoping and praying his husband would leave him alone. He just needed to escape this man once more, seeing as even the asylum was better than this.

"I said wake UP!"  
He was yanked up by his hair and thrown off the bed. He landed with a thud and was soon engulfed in his husband's shadow.

"Maximus! I'm sorry! Stop! Please stop this-"  
"SHUT UP! I told you to bring my shoes an hour ago! A fucking hour! I did NOT tell you to go to sleep!"  
"I'm sorry-"  
"Shhhhh…you don't have to apologize to me. It's okay. I'm not mad. I'm not even mad. You know why?"  
Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to squeeze out a response.

"Please…"  
"SHHH!"  
Maximus quickly put a hand over Castiel's mouth, shoving him backwards into the wall. He wrapped his fingers around Castiel's throat, digging his fingers into his neck. Castiel started to struggle, but then remembered that when dealing with his husband, it was over faster if he didn't put up a fight. He dropped his arms to his sides as he was strangled by his spouse.

"I told you to bring me my shoes and you went outside. I told you to bring me my car keys and you ignored me. I told you to get me something to eat and you walked away from me. I told you to make our bed and you went to lay in it. You are testing my patience and you know I am not a patient man."  
Castiel's lip started to tremble and though he did his best to fight it, a single tear rolled down his cheek. He would wipe it, but he had made that mistake before and Maximus took it as him getting ready to fight back. Castiel spent weeks in the hospital and hadn't done so ever since.

Maximus saw this and released Castiel, dropping his head and rubbing his own neck.

"Babe, you know I don't like yelling at you but you are bringing this on to yourself. All I ask you to do is please me in bed and do what I tell you without question. I put a roof over your head. I make sure you have food and everything you could ever want and yet you still treat me this way. Why do you do this to me?"  
Another tear escaped and he looked away for only a second before Maximus picked him back up and sat him back on the bed.

"Nevermind. You rest. I know you're tired right now. I'll deal with you later."  
Castiel seemed to snap out of his trance and ran over to his husband.

"No! Maximus no! I'll get your shoes! I'll get your keys! I'll do whatever you want, okay? I'm sorry. I just keep zoning out today! I just needed a moment to think."  
Maximus wrapped an arm around Castiel and pulled him close. He kissed the man on his forehead and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"There's no point in thinking about anything. You aren't smart enough to come up with something meaningful anyway."  
He kissed Castiel on the cheek and left.

"Castiel…wake up…"  
Castiel's eyes shot open. He'd learned his lesson. If Maximus wanted him to wake up, he would. He looked over at his alarm clock. It was three in the morning, what could Maximus possibly want? He looked up at his husband, who laid on top of him in the bed.

"I'm still going to deal with you. You aren't off the hook yet."  
Castiel bit his lip and closed his eyes, waiting as he was undressed.

"No, Maximus…what do I have to do to make you stop this?"  
Maximus frowned at the man.

"Nothing. I will have you tonight."

Castiel caressed Maximus's face as his underwear was removed.

"Baby…look at me…"  
Maximus looked into Castiel's eyes.

"You are about to hurt me, okay? You don't want to do that, do you?"  
Maximus smiled and kissed Castiel.

"I love you."

(Later that Night)  
"Night, baby."  
Maximus rolled off of Castiel, pulling the covers over to himself. Castiel whimpered and glanced at his husband before returning his gaze to the ceiling. Unable to hold them open any longer, he closed his eyes as the ringing sensation in his ears took over. He fell asleep to the sound of Maximus snoring, the all to familiar freezing night air and taste of blood lulling him to sleep.

"Castiel? Do you know where you are today?"  
Castiel wiped away the tears that threatened to spill as he nodded.  
"Yes."  
"Where are you?"  
"The asylum."  
" That is correct. How long have you been coming here?"  
"Nine years…ever since I married Maximus."  
"Maximus? I've never heard you mention him. Who is that?"  
"My husband...he…he hurts me."  
"Is that why you come here? To get away from him?"  
Castiel nodded.

"Yes…I always come here or to the island where I am alone?"  
"And what is the island where you are alone?"  
"The island we actually live on. When I sleep at night, I either come here or to the island, but he isn't there and I am happy. I don't have to worry about him hitting me anymore…at least until I wake up. Then he is always angry with me for not waking up in the middle of the night for whatever he wants…"

"So when you are happy on the island and when you come here, you are saying you are dreaming?"  
"Yes?"  
"So you are dreaming right now?"  
"I think so."  
"Well if this is supposed to be a good dream, why isn't Nathaniel or Lysander here?"  
Castiel ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nathaniel doesn't love me anymore…after everything…he doesn't love me. Lysander never loved me. Nobody does. Maximus says he does but…no…"

"When was the last time you saw them?"  
"In reality or…"  
"Both…"  
"I haven't really seen them since…"  
Castiel looked down, noting the burns on his body from the day Maximus branded him.

"I last saw them in a dream the other night…I dreamed that Lysander had been hit by a car and they had fallen in love and moved on without me. Nathaniel didn't care about me anymore. Lysander was to doped up to even care about anything."  
The therapist took off his glasses.

"I think we've made real progress, but you do know the truth, right Castiel?"  
"No."  
"This is a dream. There you are correct. And if I am a figment of your imagination and I know the truth, surely you do as well."  
"No. I don't know anything."  
"You hope all the time that you will eventually escape this man. So much in fact that you once dreamed that you'd escaped him with only a bullet to the leg, as if you would ever escape him that easily."  
"I…I…"  
"You know the truth is that you will never escape him. Not with just a gunshot wound, not with just a punch or a kick. Not even with your life. You will never escape him. At the most you will die trying. He will kill you if he even suspects you might think about leaving him."  
Castiel sobbed. The therapist reached forward and wiped his tears.

"Now, wake up."  
Castiel continued to weep.

"I said WAKE UP!"  
He opened his eyes to see Maximus standing over him with a drunken smirk on his face.

"Oh no…I'm sorry Ma-"  
"Shh…once again I get apologies. I told you to get my wallet and you went to sleep. I'll teach you today to stop ignoring me."  
"Maximus…NO!" 

**SORRY GUYS! I know it came out sort of choppy and crappy but ugh I just wanted to spit out this idea I'd had in my head for a while! I promise to let this story die after this! It's like a bad sequel.**

 **But anyways remember to like my Facebook artist page MsAsumness! Follow me on Tumblr as MsAsumness and/or bookmark my site sticks. Thanks again!**


End file.
